Paint Attack
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Scout attacks Spy with paint. But only because Spy scared him. Yeah.


'Hey you buckfucker, do you want to get your fuck on?

This the stag party where we fuck from dusk 'till dawn~'

Kyle gently sang as he panted at his wall, his body gently swinging in motion and his head bobbing up and down to the explosive beat ringing in his ears. As his heavily-coated-in-paintbrush danced across the white and cracked wall, he smiled a little. He loved painting - it was just something he loved to do. Throughout the hour of slaving on his was whitewashed wall to make it a different colour, he'd gotten paint on the cover that was blocking the paint from reaching his bed, on his blue shirt making it that more darker, and some spotting his brown trousers. Some of it had even been flicked on to his face and arms. He never said he was careful.

Behind him, the door to his room opened. But because he had the music banging in his head, he didn't hear the door click. In came the BLU Spy, looking around the room before spotting the boy on the bed. His covered cheeks reddened slightly as he heard the Scouts singing and saw his gently dancing body. He watched as Kyle dipped the brush into the paint tub and went back to covering the wall in the dark blue paint. His Big Mann on Campus jacket, beloved scarf, back-pack and shoes were placed beside the door in a neat pile, presumingly to not get paint on them since paint was everywhere else. Some had even ended up on the floor behind the bed.

'...Scout?' He called lightly at first, tilting his head a little. He got no response other than his singing words. Taking a step forward, he called again. 'Kyle? Soldier is in 'ze Vreck room and is vanting everyone to go 'zhere as he has..."important" vords to say.'

'Bum bataba baaa, hey you buckfucker do you wanna get your fuck on? This the stag party where we fuck from dusk 'till dawn~ Hey you buckfucker, do you want to get ya fuck on, this the stag party where we fuck from dusk 'till dawn!' He sang again, ignoring the other as he swung his hips. Spy couldn't help but smile - this was the first time he'd heard the Scout speak so confidently, let alone hear him sing. But if he didn't return with the boy in tow, he would get a ungreatful ear-load from the Solider.

So he walked to the foot of the boy's bed, and as he was dipping the brush into the paint tub again, he placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. This just lead to Kyle screaming from shock and spinning around. And that lead to him smacking the Spy square in the face with his brush full of paint.

The brush slid along his covered cheek and across his not covered face, flicks of paint landing on his expensive suit. A line of the wet liquid was now on the older mans face, and he looked quite shocked. Spy was lucky that the cigarette was still in his mouth and not setting the floor-ablaze.

After a minuet of staring, Kyle swat the ear-buds out of his ears and kept his Heterochromia iridum eyes on Spy. The Frenchman straightened out and looked back, his blue eyes sparkling with a hint of irritation before softening. Scout was still gripping the brush tightly before he started screaming again, but this time a lot lightly than his first scream was.

'O-oh god M-Mr Spy I'm so s-s-sorry I didn't mean to do th-that eh I really really d-didn't I jus' got shocked I can clean y-your suit n mask th-that won't be a problem-' Kyle babbled, setting the brush down on the cover before moving over to the tissues on the bed-side table and handing them dumbly to the other. 'I-I swear it won't happen again, Mr S-Spy, I swear on my life, eh...?'

'Scout, please, 'zhere is no need to call me "Mr",' Spy chuckled, taking the box and taking some out. 'And 'zhere vill be none of 'zat - it vas an accident.'

'B...but I attacked you-'

'Out of self-defense. I vould 'ave done 'ze same.' He lightly chuckled, whipping the paint off his face before looking at Kyle again. 'It vas a nice shot, I must say. Even if it vas just a brush covered in paint.'

'...T-thanks...'

'I just came here to tell you 'zat Soldier vants everyone in 'ze Vreck room for one of 'is...talks. I shall clean myself up and meet you 'zhere in 5. 'Zat sounds good, oui?'

'...Y-yeah. ...Thanks for n-not killin' me.'

The French frog just chuckled lightly again before handing the box back to the boy. 'Oh, and Scout?'

'Yeah?'

'You seem to 'ave paint in your hair.'

'...Oh, really?'

'Oui, right on 'ze top. Oh, and you 'ave spots all over your face.'

Blinking, Kyle simply nodded, holding his arm like a small child and sinking back into the bed. Spy just gave him a soft smile before turning around and leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He stopped just outside to inspect the mess left on his suit. Nothing major - just a few splotches. It was his mask he was most worried about. But whatever, he thought. Smiling to himself again, he walked off down to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up the best he could in five minuets time.

That Scout is so cute when scared like that.


End file.
